


Winter's Kiss (With a Fist)

by clutzycricket



Series: How You Get Deathless [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clutzycricket/pseuds/clutzycricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note to all would be villains: Check your targets carefully. Then uncheck your assumptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Kiss (With a Fist)

(Panicky!IceQueen!Sansa! _Everyone_  sighs over Steve Rogers! Sort of expanding past the Martells!)

Sansa Stark? Was not a superhero, thank you very much.

She liked hearing about the superheros, but really, the closest she got to superheros was her extended family, and that was how she liked it. She was far too shy to do the camera work, and stuck to helping Robb and the others work out how to handle everything.

(And maybe sighing a bit over Steve Rogers. Aegon sighed a bit over Steve Rogers. Marg had sighed a bit over him, and she was actually dating him and teased him  _mercilessly_.)

Even if she had gone for Xavier’s to help learn how to control her… quirks, as Aunt Lysa fondly called them, and her “ELSA TIME!” as the goblin army called them,  _thank you Disney_ , she still wasn’t suited by temprement to be a superhero.

Yes, she blasted a few goons who were trying to attack her and Egg with some ice. Yes, she managed to keep it nonfatal, though she knew the chafing would be  _monstrous_. 

But when she was sitting down, trying to process the bit where Egg had gotten shot at, she had gotten shot at, her ankle hurt, and there was a Lannister who looked like an older Joffrey in her face.

She panicked.

And blasted him, because Joffrey and she was already a bit tense, and she did not need the memories.

Then Aegon was at her side, his good ear near her mouth.

“Uncle Oberyn is going to declare you his favorite,” he told her, watching Brienne Tarth pick him up. Brienne seemed to be laughing between lecturing Jaime, which was a good sign. “He shouldn’t have done that.”

“I just… he was… I saw Joffrey and…” Sansa felt ashamed, and guilty, and she just wanted to go  _home_.

Also, breathing. Breathing normally would be wonderful.

Aegon slowly put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. “Shh, shh, I know.” He grinned at her, crooked and puckish. “We can just leave out that bit. Just, oh, Jaime was an idiot. He actually does do that a lot, Bara complains about it a lot. And then we’ll go home and never leave the house without Lady and possibly one of our terrifying sisters.”

Sansa? Did not want to be a superhero. But being with Aegon made being Not Normal alright, sometimes.


End file.
